I love you too Ben
by kitkat2150
Summary: Gwen gets sick and Ben takes her home to take care of her. BWEN please R


**Gwen gets a fever and Ben takes care of her.**

The evening air blew with grey cloudy dark skies threatening to spill at any time.

Two people quietly waited in a large garage.

An auburn haired girl with a red preppy uniform shook violently holding herself whilst a dark haired boy in a black and grey t-shirt worked under a black stripped green car.

Sweat poured down the girls face as she waited patiently for her boyfriend to finish with his 'ride'.

Her eyes were a dull green and her face was as pale as a ghost.

"nuh" she breathed out again whilst her boyfriend picked up a wrench and returned back to his work.

"K-K-Ke-vin" she called out shaking feeling colder and colder by the minute.

"For the last time Gwen, no I'm not finished" he snapped at her still under his car.

She winced her eyes closed as she laid her head back on the old green couch.

"oh" she whispered feeling as though she was about to throw up.

At that moment a green eyed brunette stepped through the door carrying a smoothie in his right hand.

He took a few sips and looked around the room to see a black haired boy fixing his car.

'Kevin. I cant stand Kevin. He flirts with everything that moves even himself'. He took another sip of his smoothie.

He turned his attention towards the wrecked green couch.

He spotted a red headed girl quietly shaking on the couch holding herself.

The girl who he secretly loved.

He sighed just the thought of them never being able to be together because they were in fact related bought tears to the boys eyes.

He whipped it away and out of the corner of his eyes he heard the red head whimper quietly to herself and immediately walked over to her.

"Gwen?" he called out to the girl placing his hand on her shoulder.

He could hear the shivering in her voice as she looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

"Gwen are you ok?" he bent down to her level and stared into her eyes.

"I-I-I d-don't f-feel so g-good" she told him wincing her eyes and bending down her weight mainly aimed at her lap now.

"Maybe I should take you home" he said staring at her as she shook.

She nodded as he took his jacket off and wrapped it round her.

"common" he whispered pulling her up and wrapping his arm around her and helping her walk.

Kevin seemed too busy to notice as the two walked out into the streets.

It began raining, as the girl shook more no longer helping his situation at this point.

He wrapped his arm more tightly around her and his left arm supporting her from falling face first into the ground.

The two cousins ran towards a similar black and green car called the mark 10.

The green eyed boy held the door open helping his cousin enter the car.

"T-T-Thanks" she whispered smiling warmly towards his drenched cousin.

The smiled back at her and started the car.

"you've got a fever haven't you?" he asked the girl pushing her towards him making her lean on his chest.

"Y-Y-Yeah" she struggled to say even a singular word.

He pulled her closer to him trying to keep her warm.

he pressed the heater button on and kept her close.

"Better?" he asked her sympathetically.

She nodded her head whilst keeping her eyes closed as he drove.

"T-T-Thanks" she stuttered again.

Ben pulled the girl more and more closer each time and finally kissing her on the forehead.

He pulled the car over to a one-story house with very green grass and an old van parked outside it.

He walked over to his cousin's side and opened the door helping the girl out of the car and helping her walk to the house in the pouring rain.

The boy unlocked the door to see his parents sitting on the settee cuddling each other.

"Ben your soaked" Ben's mother Saundra walked over to Ben and gave him a hug.

"Hello Gwen didn't expect to see you here today" she smiled at the girl making her smiled back.

"Gwen you look a little pale are you ok" she placed her hand to her forehead feeling the intense heat.

"nuh" Gwen breathed out as she leaned over.

"oh sweetheart" she looked sympathetically towards the girl.

"ben how bout you go and get changed and I'll clean your cousin up?" she smiled to her son.

He held Gwen's waist pulling her in more.

"thanks for the offer mum but I've got this" he said pulling Gwen to his room.

He placed her gently on the bed as her head fell onto the pillow.

He laughed at her as her eyes began to flutter shut.

He pulled out a thick jumper and sat it next to her.

"common Gwenny" he teased.

"Your not gonna get better by lazing around all day" he chuckled picking her up and sitting her against the wall.

"5 more minutes" she said groggily as he began to take off her t-shirt.

He just chuckled as he stared at her body feeling a little uneasy about undressing his cousin but at the same time felt happy he was doing it.

He removed her shoes and her stockings.

She didn't seem to mind at all which made Ben more then relieved.

He then removed her skirt nice and gently not discomforting her in anyway what so ever.

Finally he placed the large jumper on her and laying her back down onto the pillow.

She moaned quietly as he wrapped the blanket round her.

He quickly got changed and put on some new warm clothes.

He then left the room and returned later with a cup of water and some tablets for her to take when she wakes up.

She just watched the girl sleep wishing and preying that she would be his.

He lifted her hand up and held it in hissing her hand and cradling it in the process.

All the things that he wanted to say to her, to tell her, he would always cherish her and care for her and be there for her when ever she needed comfort or just plain company.

She was one of the most beautifullest girls he had ever laid eyes on and yet he could not have her.

'Its not fair' he thought to himself as he kissed her hand more.

'I love you Gwen' he thought to himself hoping she could read his thoughts.

'I love you so much' he thought again.

'and I'll never leave you, I'll always love you'

He lifted her upper body and moved himself under her stroking her hair and cradling her cheek.

'I hope you feel the same way about me' he kissed her forehead and eventually fell asleep.

Little did he know the alien girl heard each and every last thing he had to say.

She opened her eyelids and moved up kissing the boy on the lips.

"I love you too Ben" she smiled as his sleeping form smiled happily.

She set herself back down leaning her head on his chest and falling back asleep.

_"

just a little Bwen story please read and review.


End file.
